


End of an era. | Dream smp AU

by Sagesgonemissing



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Fire Powers, Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ice Powers, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Dream SMP Ensemble, Switch Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagesgonemissing/pseuds/Sagesgonemissing
Summary: "Once upon a time, there were three rulers over the world.They were equal, none in a place to overthrow.The Frosts, usually very cool and content, are people that were known to possess the power to create and control ice.The infernos, known for their strong and outgoing personalities, can control fire and magma.And then there are the blights, you, my little dream." She gave him a warm smile, Ruffling Clay's hair before placing her hand back on the book. Clay giggles, reverting his attention back onto his mother. "Are great creatures, given a horrid name now but used to be held to very high honor." She lifts a fist in the air with a triumphant smile and looks up to the light above her, earning a laugh from Clay."Blights had a gift to control life, even though they are now known to take life away, they can actually give aswell. And with a very good amount of control."Clay's eyes widened with surprise, dispite having been read the book four times in the last three days. He had a smile from ear to ear as he nodded in approval to continue."And If your father were here, he would be able to show you exactly how amazing you are. . ."
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 69
Collections: dream smp





	End of an era. | Dream smp AU

Heyy, chapter one am I right?


End file.
